Thinking of You
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Simon tries to stop Jeanette from doing something she'll regret... but will he be too late?


**A/N: I have no idea why I wrote this. I just wanted to write a random one-shot.**

Simon first heard what had happened from Brittany.

He found out directly from Jeanette when she got a boyfriend, which had sent him spiralling into a depression which caused him to become zombie-like, even though somewhere inside him he was a little glad that she was happy. He'd seen her with the guy, and she'd always been extremely happy.

So when Brittany said Jeanette had caught the guy cheating and he'd dumped her, saying the most horrible things to and about her in the process, Simon knew Jeanette would be upset. He rushed over to her house and to her room.

She didn't answer, and after a few minutes, Simon just opened the door. When he looked into the room, he'd have screamed if he hadn't stopped breathing first.

The closet door was open, and he could see Jeanette in it. A belt was looped around her neck, the other end tied to the metal rail. Her eyes were closed, and she was holding a photo album to her chest.

Simon ran over to Jeanette and removed the home-made noose from her neck. Then he carried her over to her bed and just sat there, holding her, and crying.

Only after about twenty minutes did he notice that she was still just about breathing.

Simon tilted Jeanette's head back and pressed down on her chest five times, doing what he'd learned about CPR in class. Then he tilted he face up to his and opened her mouth.

Brittany came in a moment later.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, followed by Eleanor, but Simon didn't listen until they practically dragged him up by the shoulders. Jeanette still wasn't moving.

So that was it. Simon was never going to see those green eyes light up in the library again, he was never going to hear her soft voice, he was never going to hold her, or to stroke her hair, or to kiss her, or…

Simon struggled free and continued trying to get Jeanette to breathe, while Eleanor called the emergency services. The only thing that kept him going was all the memories he had of Jeanette.

Like the time he'd brought her the entire _Twilight_ series for Christmas, and her eyes had glittered like real emeralds, and she'd been so happy she's hugged Simon so tightly he could hardly breathe…

When she'd won the beauty pageant in school, and he'd been so proud of her he pushed her onto the stage himself and brought her ice cream afterwards. As a sort of congratulations present, he'd told her…

Back when they were recording _Sploosh_, and Jeanette had to wear a bikini under her mermaid costume, and Brittany and Alvin had gone around calling Simon retarded because he couldn't stop staring at her, and Jeanette hadn't felt comfortable so Simon had lent her his favourite lab coat (which Alvin then ruined by chucking Jeanette in the pool)…

Simon heard Jeanette cough and looked at her. Her eyes were slowly opening. "Simon?" she asked weakly.

Tears of joy filled Simon's eyes, and he pulled Jeanette into a hug, one hand on her back, the other in her hair. He felt Jeanette press her nose to his neck and held her tighter.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked, coming back into the room.

"I think we should give them some privacy," Brittany said, and they left the room.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Simon whispered to Jeanette.

"Why'd you save me, Simon?" Jeanette asked.

Simon didn't answer. He just carried on holding Jeanette for a long time, rejoiced that she was still alive.

"Never do that to me," he said again. "Promise?"

Jeanette didn't answer for a long time. "Promise," she finally whispered.

Simon looked at the photo album. The material on it was velvet and there was a bow tying it shut. There was a big red love-heart on the front. Brittany knocked on the door. "Can we come back in?" she asked, opening the door.

Eleanor and Brittany embraced their sister and Simon opened the photo album.

The first one was a group picture from the first time the Chipmunks and Chipettes had met. It was only about a year ago, but they all looked pretty young. Alvin and Brittany were standing in the middle, their arms linked. Theodore and Eleanor were standing on their left, their arms linked as well. Simon and Jeanette were on Brittany and Alvin's right, also link-armed. Simon remembered when they'd taken that picture, and he'd felt nervous for practically the first time in his life. Thinking back, he wondered if Jeanette had felt butterflies in her stomach, too.

The next couple of pictures were from a couple of days after the Chipettes had moved to town. They were all of the whole lot of them hanging out.

As the timeline of the pictures grew towards Valentine's Day, Simon noticed they became more focused on Jeanette and himself. There was even a picture from the slow dance at the Valentine's Day Ball. Jeanette hadn't really been sure about dancing, but Simon had got her to in the end. Her head was on his shoulder in the picture. Simon hadn't noticed – he'd practically lost his concentration when they'd started dancing.

The last picture was of him. Just a plain picture of Simon, smiling and laughing and having fun at the beach. It was a good picture, even though he hadn't been aware she'd taken it.

A corner was coming off the page. Simon lifted it off to stick it on better and noticed something written on the back, cramped up together.

"That's mine, isn't it?" Jeanette asked. Simon hadn't realised they were on their own again.

"When did you write this on?" Simon asked. Jeanette took the picture back.

"When?" Simon asked again.

"Recently," Jeanette said quietly. "Because…" she didn't continue.

"Because you didn't want to be with that other jerk?" Simon asked. Jeanette nodded.

"Then why did you –?"

"Because I was sick of waiting on you." Jeanette answered, looking at the floor. "I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to if I was with him; that I could wait it out. Guess I was wrong."

"No you weren't," Simon whispered. "I like you, Jeanette. A lot. And I'd like to be your boyfriend – if you'll let me."

Jeanette smiled at him, then nodded slowly. Simon tugged the picture from her hands and held it to her, back-up.

"Can you sing this for me?" Simon asked quietly. Jeanette nodded and held the picture up so she could read it.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise centre_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

**A/N: I've been wanting to do one like this for ages. There are so many FanFics where Jeanette commits suicide, I really wanted to do a happy-ending one. Review!**


End file.
